tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sounds
Sounds is the first song from the eighth series. A second music video was later made using CGI footage from the thirteenth series and was later renamed The Sound Song. Lyrics Series 8 version :"All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" :Whistle blows and the engine roars :Spinning wheels beginning to grip :These are the sounds as we start our trip :Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs :Clattering carriages huffs and puffs :With a "Whiss" on the whistle :And a "Wheesh" on the brakes :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Happy hoots as the fields rush by :Shovelling coal how the time does fly :Proudly race full steam ahead :Screeching brakes when the lights go red :A wheesh of steam and clanking joints :Shuddering doors and clattering points :With a 'Whiss' on the whistle :And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :These are the sounds as we start our trip :Big wheels squeal as we start to grip :Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff :Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff :Happy hoots as the fields rush by :Shovelling coal how the time does fly :Proudly race full steam ahead :Screeching brakes when the lights go red :A wheesh of steam and clanking joints :Shuddering doors and clattering points :With a 'Whiss' on the whistle :And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make Series 13 version/Alternate cut :"All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" :Whistle blows and the engine roars :Spinning wheels beginning to grip :These are the sounds as we start our trip :Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs :Clattering carriages huffs and puffs :With a "Whiss" on the whistle :And a "Wheesh" on the brakes :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Happy hoots as the fields rush by :Shovelling coal how the time does fly :Proudly race full steam ahead :Screeching brakes when the lights go red :A wheesh of steam and clanking joints :Shuddering doors and clattering points :With a 'Whiss' on the whistle :And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) :These are the sounds that the engines make Characters Series 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller * Allicia Botti Series 13 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Locations Series 8 version * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Black Loch * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * Tidmouth Bay * Tower Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Toby's Windmill * Maron * Kellsthorpe Road * Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby Series 13 version * Knapford * Whispering Woods * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Maithwaite * Town Square * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Tower Windmill * Ffarquhar Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * Three-Track Level Crossing * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * The Coal Hopper * Sodor Steamworks * The Viaduct * Knapford Yards * Three Tier Bridge Footage Used Series 8 version * Bye George! * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Thomas the Jet Engine * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * As Good as Gordon * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School Series 13 version * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube page from April 8, 2015 in the US. * The full version was not released in the UK until it came on the UK official YouTube page on June 18, 2015. * In the eighth series version, stock footage from Engine Roll Call is used, as is mirrored stock footage from James the Really Splendid Engine and also, the close-up of Emily is mirrored. * An alternate cut of the shortened version aired on television during the eleventh series. * A third chorus was added on the thirteenth series version and the alternate cut at the end of the music video. Goofs * In the eighth series version, Emily has a different whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * In the eighth series short version on DVD, Gordon has Thomas' whistle. * At the end of the short version music video, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * At several points in the thirteenth series version, Thomas has James' whistle sound. * Some of the beginning and ending of the thirteenth series music video was cut on the US official YouTube channel. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily arriving at Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Emily puffing through the countryside with her new coaches. * Percy Gets it Right - An extended scene of Duck passing Edward at the Windmill. * Bulgy Rides Again - An extended scene of Henry and Gordon at Henry's Tunnel. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: ** A deleted shot of the guard while blowing his whistle. ** A deleted close-up of Henry blowing his whistle. ** An extended scene of Henry's wheels. ** An alternate shot of Henry leaving Knapford. ** An alternate version of Henry's driver smiling. * Percy's Big Mistake - An extended close-up of Thomas. * Gordon Takes Charge - Deleted close-ups of Gordon's whistle. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll: ** A shot of the children in the coaches without the border. ** An alternate version of the Fat Controller looking happy. * Thomas and the Circus - A deleted scene of Thomas leaving Maron. * As Good as Gordon: ** A deleted scene of the passengers at Maron. ** A deleted close-up shot of Emily's wheels. ** A deleted scene of Emily leaving Maron. * You Can Do it, Toby! - An extended shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill with milk tankers. In Other Languages Home Video Releases * Creaky Cranky * Pop Goes Thomas DVD Boxsets * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Steam Team Collection * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Sodor's Heroes! AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team AUS DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! * Creaky Cranky DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Action Pack * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Steam Team Collection * All-Aboard for Adventure! * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures and Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels and Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! DVD VHS/DVD 2-Pack HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) }} CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: The Little Old Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Music Videos File:Sounds - Music Video|Music Video File:The Sound Song - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs